Shades of Red
by ICEMAN22727
Summary: When finn needs to get over his crush on Princess Bubblegum a certain Vampire Queen comes to the rescue
1. Chapter 1

Shades of red

A/N: ok guys first off in this story finn is 17... Also he never met flame princess, and is still obsessed with bubblegum

This is going to be a very lemony fan-fic... You've been warned

Chapter 1: Obsession

Finn and bubblegum start to walk up the hill in one hand he has a picnic basket and he's holding bubblegums hand in the other...

"This is awful romantic Finn." PB says

"anything for you."

When they reached the top of the hill finn spreads out a blanket and sets out the food. Once they were done eating, the sun started to set. Finn moved the blanket on the hillside so it was on a slant then put down a pillow. They laid back to watch the sunset and she rested her head on his chest, Finn wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her temple.

"Is that all you got?"

Questioned PB and she smirked at him and glanced at his lips. Finn sat up pulling her with him and leaned in to kiss her. There lips met and forcefully pressed together, then finn felt her tongue on his lip and he smiled. He parted his lips slightly and her tongue slipped in. Finn moved slowly at first savoring the sweet bubblegum flavor. There tongues swirled around each other and fought for entry to each others mouth. Finn pushed her back and started exploring her mouth every inch of it, reaching back as far as possible. The taste was nauseatingly sweet but he liked it... He loved it actually. She nibbled on his lip and he let out a moan. Finn froze thinking she'd flip, she started to pull away and his heart sank. But instead of flipping out she motioned for Finn to touch her chest, he quickly obliged. Her breasts were petite but Finn didn't mind, they fit right in his hand. He lightly squeezed them and she moaned. Finn started to kiss her again but this time more lustfully, he shoved his tongue in her mouth and she fought back with vigor. Her hands wandered up his shirt stroking his chiseled abbs. He grunted into her mouth making her lips vibrate. Finn started to pull on the collar of her shirt and she reacted pulling it off. Finn went for her bra hook looking up at her for reassurance. She smiled at him and crashed her lips into his. Finn unhooked her bra and let it fall down he pulled away slowly and looked at her. She had two small firm light pink mounds with light purple nipples Finn placed his hands on them and gave them a squeeze. They felt even better now that nothing was covering them. Finn flipped her over and got on top

They made out until she felt his throbbing erection on her leg she pushed him off and went for his zipper. He threw his head back savoring the moment when everything started to go black and fuzzy.

Finn opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom... "It was a dream" Finn sighed and got out of bed. Finn got into the shower and turned the temperature way up, he washed himself then just stood there enjoying the hot water flowing over his body. He'd been trying for months to muster up the courage to ask PB out and he finally had it. He got out got dressed and headed for the candy kingdom. He went inside to PB's lab

"hey princess"

"oh hey finn could you come hear for a second "

"sure thing PB... What do you need?"

"Ok finn I need you to go over there and pull that lever when I tell you to"

"ok"

"ok now"

finn pulled the lever and a machine turned on, after a few seconds a lazer shot out of the machine and zapped a piece of pizza. Finn walked over

"what did it do"

"take a bite of the pizza and find out"

Finn took a bite and noticed something odd, it tasted like candy

"it tastes like licorice"

"yep this machine can make any thing taste like anything else."

"Oh cool"

"so what brings you around finn?"

"Oh um.. I uh I was wondering.." Finn was struggling but eventually just said it. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Oh well um... I um... Listen Finn I'm sorry but I just don't like you like that."

"Oh um ok it's no big deal, listen I should get going."

"Ok, thanks for understanding... I'll see ya later finn"

"Yeah see ya princess."

Finn started walking home, feeling heartbroken.

Ten minutes later:

Marceline walks out of the music store caring a stack of blank CDs for recording. She starts to fly home when she spots a figure walking. Flying lower she realizes its finn.

"Oh shit is he crying... Finn never cries something must be seriously bothering him."

The vampire queen flew lower and snuck up on the boy.

"Hey Finn what's wrong?"

"Ahhh" finn screamed falling backwards. "Ugh marceline, don't sneak up on me like that."

The vampire chuckled slightly then spoke softly. "Sorry Finn... What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Finn... You're crying"

"Oh um.. I.. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Oh okay finn"

The vampire pretended to fly away then swooped down snatching the boy.

"Ahh.. What... Marceline! Let me down!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Marceline let me down now!"

"No! Now tell me or I'll drop you"

"You wouldn't"

"Fine have it your way"

Marceline dropped him and he screamed in horror. Nearing the ground finn flinched. Marceline swooped down catching him at the last second by the ankle, then flew back up.

"Next time I'm not gonna catch you, Now Tell Me!"

"Fine I'll tell you"

"Great... Now lets fly back to my place, I'm starving and If I don't eat soon I might have to drink your blood. Finn gulped at this, then they flew back to marceline's house in the cave

She burst through the door still caring finn. She tossed him on the couch and flew in the kitchen. Finn grunted in pain from being thrown on the rock hard sofa. She flew back into the living room holding a bowl of strawberries . Finn rolled of the couch and sat with his back to the wall. Marceline started draining the color from the strawberries and tossing them to Finn, who quickly devoured them.

"Ok so Finn tell me what's up"

"Well I asked out princess bubblegum today and she turned me down"

"That's it?" The vampire started laughing uncontrollably

"What?"

"Finn I just don't get you somtimes. You could have any girl in Ooo and you get so bent out of shape about her. Besides why would you wanna date a little miss priss like Bonnie anyhow?"

"I don't know I.. I think I'm in love with her."

"Finn trust me you don't love her, it's just your teen boy hormones. Your practically dripping with them."

Finn looked down a bit embarrassed by this

"Finn you need to find someone else... Bonnie is a lost cause. She's a lesbian."

Finn was a bit taken back by this.. It made sense he just never put two and two together

"You're probably right she's a lost cause" finn sighed and stood up

Marceline hovered over to finn and wrapped her arms around him, she placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered

"it'll be ok Finn"

Finn buried his head in her neck to hide the fact he was blushing and hugged her back. She continued her embrace for several minutes, as much as she was trying to comfort him she wanted to hug him and to feel him hug back.

The truth was marceline was into the young adventurer... A lot. But of corse she couldn't let it be known, if word spread that she had a raging crush on the goodie two shoes her reputation would be ruined. And it was indeed a raging crush.

Marceline put her lips near Finn's ear and mouthed the words

"I want you badly finn... Why can't you see that"

And of corse finn couldn't see that, the vampire was always dropping hints though. A random hug here a kiss on the cheek there, somtimes she would even sit on his lap. But Finn was to lovestruck to notice he thought she was always goofing around or just being friendly.

Finn liked the hug, for a vampire she was surprisingly warm. But something odd popped through his head, he wanted to kiss her. But why Finn only saw her as a Friend, she was pretty and all but still.

Finn pulled away from the hug and looked at marceline.

"It's starting to get dark, I think I'm gonna head home"

"Ok I'll see ya later Finn"

Finn was about to walk out but instead he turned and kissed marceline's cheek whispered in her ear

"Bye"

Then he stepped out and walked towards home. All he could think of while he walked home was

"Why did I do that?"

Marceline stood there in silence. Actually stood, she had gotten so distracted she stopped floating. She brought her hand up to her cheek were he had kissed her, and just stood there.

"Does finn finally get it?"

She questioned. After a while she went upstairs and took a shower. She threw on some panties and a

t-shirt then floated over her bed thinking, and fantasizing about finn while she slowly fell asleep

A/N: oh snap she likes finn... A lot what will happen?

Keep reading and plz review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: okay guys so I think you can do better than 3 reviews... I'm not gonna continue this story unless I know you like it so come on and gimme some feed back.

Chapter 2: New Feelings

Finn found himself walking up a hill with a picnic basket in one hand and a hand in the other.

"Oh wow this dream again! Lets see if I can get a bit further this time."

They walked up the hill and finn laid out the blanket then spoke.

"Ya know I'm not really that hungry"

"Yeah neither am I"

Finn looked up confused by the voice he heard... This voice didn't belong to Princess Bubblegum. Finn looked up and saw none other then marceline floating there.

"Marceline!?"

"Yeah Finn? What's the matter?"

"Uh um noth.. Um nothing"

"Aww Finn you don't have to be nervous."

She said as she hovered over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Finn blushed then put his hands on her waist. She moved closer so her body was snug with his then shot him a devious smile revealing the tip of her fangs. Finn pressed his lips to hers and moved his hands to the small of her back. Marceline ran her tongue across Finns lips asking for entry, once Finn obliged she moved her hands from his neck and glided them under his hat feeling his golden hair.

Finn kissed back almost lustfully, and considered moving his hands to her ass

"Why am I doing this? This is so wrong!" Finn thought to himself

As wrong as it was it felt soo right.. But why Finn didn't like marceline like this. Or did he Finn thought about this hard trying to decide if he did have feelings for the vampire, sadly this intense thinking snapped him awake.

When Finn came to he noticed he was harder than his morning wood caused him to be

"Shit... Do I... Do I like marceline?" Finn thought

Finn headed downstairs to find Jake sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Um Jake can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure buddy"

"Jake I think I have a crush on marceline."

Jake did a spit take with is coffee then shot up

"Oh my Glob! I totally ship you guys!"

Finn blushed

"Jake! I said I think! I think I have a crush on her! I don't know for sure and besides what are the odds she's even slightly into me!"

"Finn... What girl in Ooo isn't into you at least a little?"

"Princess Bubblegum!"

"Yeah but she doesn't count, she's a lesbian."

"Jeez am I the only one who didn't know she was a lesbian?"

"Yep... Probably."

"Anyway what should I do?"

"Ask her out dude!"

"No way man what if she says no? I don't want to be turned down two days in a row... Besides I told you I don't know for sure if I like her or not"

"Ok, well then ask her to hang out. That way you can spend some time with her to find out your feelings for her. And you can see if she's into you at all."

"Good plan man! I'll go call her up."

"Cool bro good luck."

Finn grabs the phone and punches in marceline's number after it rings a few times she picks up.

"Hey Finn what's up?"

"Hey Marcy"

Marceline blushes at the pet name

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out today?"

"Yeah that sounds cool... What time are you in Jake gonna come over?"

"Oh um I thought just me and you could hang out... But if you want Jake to come that's fine."

"No that's fine, to tell you the truth Jakes kinda been a stick in the mud ever since him and lady tied the knot."

"Ha ha I know right... Soo it looks like its just me and you today..."

They both blushed at this.

"Ok why dont you come over around twelve then."

"Ok see you then"

Finn hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"She said yes."

"Yeah I heard... Am I really a stick in the mud?"

"What the heck you were listening!?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yeah man you kinda are!"

"Aw come on no I'm not!"

"Stick in the mud"

"Stop it!"

"Hey everyone we got a stick in the mud here!"

"Stop!"

"I'm just messing with you ya big goof."

Finn ran upstairs to get ready.

A Minute Earlier: Marceline heard Finn hang up, she did the same. Then flew a around in excitement. She couldn't believe she was getting finn all to herself for a whole day.

Marceline flew upstairs and started looking through her drawers, she picked out a red tank top and some jeans. Nothing to fancy after all they were just hanging out. She brushed her hair out, and put on a bit of perfume.

Marceline heard a knock at the door then flew downstairs. She opened the door and her face instantly lit up.

"Hey Finn"

"Hey Marcy"

She tried hard not to blush.

Finn walked inside and was greeted by a hug, and he instantly blushed.

"So finn what do you wanna do?"

"Um I don't know anything really it doesn't really matter."

"We could have a jam section."

"Oh radical!"

Marceline flew upstairs, when she came back she was holding a mic and some recording equipment, including the disks she had gotten yesterday. she grabbed her bass guitar that was already in the living room and set everything up.

Finn started to play something simple on the keyboard that was attached to the recorder. And marceline played some cords, testing the waters. Once she found something that she liked, Finn adjusted to match her. They played softly and marceline started to sing.

"Does he even notice the hints that I drop?"

"The way that I taunt?"

"The way that I gaze at him?"

"Does he think that I'm hot?"

"Or does he not want me?"

" is he just to distracted by that stupid prick of a girl?"

"I want him to notice once... just how much I want him"

"Or is that just to much to ask for?"

She stopped singing and noticed she was about to cry, not wanting finn to notice she made the excuse that she was thirsty and flew into the kitchen.

Finn played the song over while she was gone, wondering if it could be about him.

She flew back in just as it was ending and he quickly shut it off. They made a few more songs but started to get bored.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Marceline asked

"Sure"

"We can watch it in my room if you want, you can lay on my bed. It's actually comfortable cause sometimes I sleep on it and not just above it"

"Um ok"

They headed upstairs and marceline popped in some random movie. Finn plopped on her bed and she hovered beside him .

"I'm not too close am I?"

"No your fine"

Finn wished she would get closer, during the past hour he had decided he did in fact have feelings for Marcy.

About half way though the movie marceline hit pause and looked at finn.

"Finn... Why did you kiss me when you left last night?"

"Oh I um... I... I um.. I don't know I.. Just.. Did"

"Finn do you.. Do you like me?"

"Sigh... Yes"

"Finn.. I like you too"

"But is a friend right?"

"No.. More than a friend"

"Really"

"Yes really"

"So um Marcy, do you want to go out?"

"Yes!... I mean yeah whatever."

"Great"

They finished the movie then headed downstairs. Finn hugged her goodbye kissed her on the cheek then left.

Finn got home and went inside.

"Hey dude how'd it go today"

"Um ya know ok"

"Do you like her? Is she into you?"

"Actually were going out"

"Oh my glob"

"Yeah anyway I'm going to bed"

"Ok night dude"

Meanwhile: marceline sat in her kitchen just staring at the plate in front of her. She couldn't believe what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

S.O.R Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while... Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, and please keep it up.

I'm sorry to tell you I will not be working on the next chapter for 2 weeks because of final exams

Okay I'm doing a time jump of about a month

Also Marceline doesn't have to eat shades of red she can also eat normal food.

Chapter 3: Marceline's plan

It had been almost a month since Finn and Marceline decided to go out and there relationship hadn't progressed at all.

Marceline was starting to worry that Finn was loosing interest, and the whole thing was making her depressed.

She laid in her bed with a stressed look on her face just thinking.

"What am I doing wrong? We've been together for 3 weeks and he hasn't even kissed me other than on the cheek."

But Marceline had devised a plan on how to fix her dilemma.

She glanced over at her clock to check the time.

"4:45! Ugh Finn will be hear soon I have to get ready!"

Marceline got off of her bed and flew down to the kitchen. Once there she opened a drawer and pulled out a cookbook. She quickly picked a simple recipe and went to work, gathering things from the fridge and cupboards then throwing it into a mixing bowl. She pored the contents into a glass casserole dish and threw it in the oven.

Marceline flew upstairs quicky striping her self of the t-shirt and sweats she was wearing then stepping into the shower, not worrying to shut the door. Marceline never shut the door for two reasons. First Finn was the only one who ever came over, and she knew he'd never walk in on her. Second even if someone did walk in on her she could care less. She scrubbed herself from head to toe with a dozen different soaps and scrubs. After she grabbed her razor and removed all of her excess hair. She turned off the shower and stepped out, after drying off a little she tossed on her robe then flew back downstairs.

Marceline grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the casserole dish, stirred it then threw the rest of the ingredients on top. Marceline tossed it back into the oven then rushed back to her bathroom.

She shed her robe and rubbed herself down with lotion to make her skin extra soft. Marceline blew out her hair and threw on a bra and panties. She exited the bathroom and walked over to her closet.

Marceline pulled out the outfit and put it on. She was wearing a short cut rose dress with black trim. Finally she put on a silver necklace with a black bat shaped charm, and some red heals to complete the outfit.

Marceline headed downstairs into the dining room. She rarely used the room, and had considered transforming it into a recording studio... But she was now glad she hadn't.

Just as she was finishing setting the table there was a knock at the door. She peeked out the window

"Shit he's early"

Marceline quickly smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair then opened the door

"Hey Finn... You're early"

"Yeah Jake needed the house for his and lady's date night... So I thought I'd head over"

Finn stepped in the house and got a good view of Marceline.

"Wow you look amazing"

"You like the dress?"

"Yeah it's just... Wow"

A flustered look appeared on Finn's face.

"Finn what's wrong?"

"Oh... It's just... I'm really under dressed"

Marceline looked Finn up and down he was wearing a light blue shirt with buttons on top, and a darker hoodie with his signature hood sewn on. He was indeed underdressed but Marceline thought he looked hot.

"Finn you look fine... Besides you had no way of knowing"

"True"

"Ok you hold on for one minute, dinners almost done."

Marceline headed into the kitchen and pulled the casserole out the set it on the counter to cool.

"Ok dinners done it just has to cool... Shall we sit?"

"Sure"

They headed into the dining room and sat down, they talked about nothing in particular for awhile then Marceline went to get the casserole.

She flew back in and dished some out on each of their plates, then sat down.

"Aww Marcy... You didn't have to do all this... I would have been fine with sandwiches."

"No Finn it's fine... Besides I can't really eat sandwiches anymore... Too many bad memories"

Finn instantly became furious at the idea of ash treating her like he did.

Marceline got up and hovered over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of strawberry wine and two glasses. She set down the glasses and uncorked the bottle pouring a glass for herself then looking to Finn.

"Finn do you want a glass?"

"Marcy I can't have wine... I'm only seventeen."

Marceline thought about this for awhile, she often forgot how young he was. He seemed so grown up to her... Especially because of his features.

"Finn... Your not going to get drunk off of one glass of wine"

Finn shrugged accepting the glass, and taking a sip. He was puzzled by the strange after taste, but he warmed up to the flavor after a couple of more sips.

They sat mostly in silence eating, and siping their wine, stealing an occasional glance from across the table. Marceline waited for Finn to finish his food then she spoke.

"Finn are you happy.. With me?"

"Of corse I'm happy why?"

"It's just... You... You haven't even kissed me yet."

"Oh I... I just didn't know how fast you wanted to take things... I was worried I might push you and you'd dump me."

"That's sweet Finn. Listen if I think we're moving to fast I'll let you know... Ok?"

"Ok"

"Now... I have a surprise for you"

She led him into the living room and pulled her hands from his eyes.

"The surprise... Is.. Your.. Couch?"

"Sit on it."

Finn sat down and sunk an inch into the plush velvet couch.

"Uhh... Wow this is soo comfy"

"Yep and it matches the old one exactly"

"Uhh... This is amazing. Is the chair like this too?"

"Yep"

"Thanks Marcy."

"Sooo... Movie?"

"Hell yes movie"

Marceline walked over to the DVD and popped in Heat Signature 3 "Finns favorite out of the eight movie series" then plopped on the couch next to Him.

"Aww Heat Signature 3... This is my favorite."

"I know"

"Marcy your amazing"

Finn put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Throughout the movie they shifted on the couch several times and ended up with finn lying on the sofa and Marceline on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and the vampire was in heaven. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her lower stomach. Also burying most of his face in Marceline's long wavy hair

Finn found himself kissing the top of her head... she was blushing hard.

The movie ended and they both sat up.

"It's almost 11 I should get going. Jakes got me on this dumb curfew and all."

"Ok"

They got up and walked to the door

"Thanks for the dinner Marcy... And everything... It was really nice"

"Sure Finn"

"You know you do look amazing in that dress"

She blushed a deep red. And finn put his hand on her cheek, then leaned into kiss her. He lightly placed his lips to her cheek where she was blushing then moved them to her lips. He pressed with more force this time, and Marceline's face turned to pure bliss. She kissed back with just as much force

Finn moved his hands to her back and pulled her close. Marceline than ran her tongue across his lower lip... Slowly at first then fast. It took finn a moment to proses what she did... Then reacted.

He slowly parted his lips and she slid in. Finn wrapped his tongue around hers then pulled back slowly, trying to take it all in. He could taste the wine lingering on her breath. They started to play tag with each other.. Marceline bobbing her tongue in and out, and Finn trying not to get caught

Marceline eventually glided her hands to Finn's hair. After a couple of minutes couldn't stand her tugging and pulling, he pushed them over to the couch. Finn laid down and Marceline got on top. Finn slowly moved his hands from her waist to her back then back again... Taking in every curve.

They made out for almost 45 minutes when Finn spoke up.

"I really do need to go... Jakes already gonna yell at me for being late"

The vampire let out a deep sigh

"I really wish you could stay... I'm gonna have to have a little chat with Jake about that pesky curfew of yours."

"Marcy"

"Yes Finn"

"Don't scare him too badly"

"Fine"

Marceline hugged him goodbye, and they shared one last short sweet kiss.

Marceline flew upstairs and took off her dress and shoes. She threw on some sweat pants and a tank top, then got into bed.

Marceline's evil plan had worked perfectly.

Meanwhile: Finn approached the treehouse and walked inside the door. The lights flashed on to reveal an annoyed Jake.

"Finn your almost an hour late" he said angrily.

"Jake I'm seventeen... Almost eighteen. Why do I have a curfew anyway?"

"Because I need to make sure your safe?"

"Jake what do you think I'm gonna do anyway? Become a drug dealer or something?"

"I don't know... Just go to bed."

"Ok dude whatever makes you happy"

Finn headed upstairs, threw on some pjs then jumped into bed.

He thought to himself "that was one amazing night"

A/N: ok guys I worked really hard on this chapter and I think it turned out well.

Please tell me what you though

Keep reading and review :) !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter... It was my last couple of weeks of school and I had finals

The updates should be a little more frequent now

So in this chapter you'll get to see how Finn acts when drunk as well as some progression in his and Marceline's relationship. Lastly I'll be giving you guys a view of how Ooo is changing.

Also I put up a poll on my page so make sure to go and vote

Chapter 4: Hungover

Finn woke up...

"Uhh... My head"

He opened his eyes and started to panic not knowing where he was... Then it hit him

He was in Marceline's bedroom

Finn felt the bed shift and heard a muffled noise... Just as he was about to get up two arms snaked around him.

He looked over to see Marceline nuzzled up against him wearing nothing but a pink lace bra and panties.

"Oh shit... Did.. Did we have sex?" Finn thought

Just then Marceline's eyes opened she saw Finn looking at her and blushed. Then she got up towards his face and brushed her lips across his

"Morning Finn"

Finn leaned in and kissed her back once he pulled away he couldn't help but notice the almost embarrassed smile plastered on Marceline's face.

"Morning Marcy... Soo um what happened last night?"

"Haha.. You really don't remember?... Sigh it's ok Finn this happens sometimes when you drink... But it will come back to you."

"Wait... I drank last night?!"

"Yeah... A lot"

"Well I guess that would explain the killer headache I have... So your really not gonna tell me what happened last night?"

"Nope.. where's the fun in that... Besides like I said it will come back to you."

"Well can I ask one thing"

"Fine.. what?"

A dark blush appeared on Finns face

"Did... Did we have sex last night."

"Ya know I actually can't remember if we did or not."

Finns eyes got huge and he stopped breathing.

"I'm kidding... No Finn we didn't have sex. Now lets go get some coffee... The caffeine might clear your head a little."

"Ok"

Marceline kissed his nose then pulled back the covers to get out of bed, giving finn a full view of the lacy underwear.

Finn got out of bed and put on his jeans but couldn't find his t-shirt

He called for Marceline "hey Marcy do you know where my shirt is?"

"Umm.. Yeah I think it's down on the sofa" she called back from the bathroom"

As Finn headed down stairs he blushed hard once again

"What the hell did we do last night?" He thought once more

He walked into the living room and found his t-shirt most Likely tossed on the couch... He grabbed it put it on, then walked into the kitchen

Finn grabbed the container of coffee from a cabinet, as he was unscrewing the cap a voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Marceline flew over and snatched the container from him then set it down on the counter.

"Making coffee... I thou"

Marceline cut him off. "Finn when I said lets go get some coffee... I meant lets.. Go Get Some Coffee... They just rebuilt some old coffee place from before the mushroom war... I think it's called Starbucks.. Anyway I thought we could go check it out"

"Oh cool... Sure that sounds nice.. Lets go"

They headed out walking hand in hand. It was a damp chilly morning, perfect for coffee. They reached a road and followed it until they got to a little shopping center like area.

It was a mixture of both old and new a few little shops and stands and a few stores and buildings... During the past year or so people started rebuilding more and more old buildings from before the war. As well as that a basic currency system was beginning to take place.. Although people still bartered and traded it was most common for people to pay with small gold coins. This made Finn filthy rich as that most of his enormous treasure stash was made of gold coins. This made Finn a lot more famous than he already was, but he ignored it.

They walked inside and everyone's face changed then whispering erupted.

"Look it's Finn" "oh my glob he so hot" "wait is he with Marceline" "oh wow I bet there on a date or something"

They got in line and the person in front of them spoke

"Hear you go first"

"Naw man I couldn't cut you"

"No really.. I insist"

Then the man stepped behind the two.

Once at the front counter they were greeted by the owner.

"Ah Finn the human.. And Marceline.. Welcome to Starbucks what can I get you?"

Finn was exited when he realized who the owner was.

"Abracadaniel! You own this place?"

"Yep.. I gave up wizardry to become a barista."

"Oh radical!"

"So what can I get for you two?"

"Um surprise us"

"Ok"

They got their coffee then sat on one of the couches in the seating area.

"I'm sorry Marcy"

"For what Finn?"

"About all the people"

"Finn... It's fine really.. Besides its kinda cool dating a famous person"

Marceline scooted closer and Finn put his arm around her.

"Ahh dammit.. Sorry."

"Now what the hell are you sorry for?."

"You have a giant ass hickey on your neck... Jesus what did we do?"

"Haha.. How bad is it?"

"Pretty fucking bad."

"Well you were sucking pretty damn hard last night."

"Shaking my head Marceline."

"Ha.. Just wait till it all comes back... You'll be shaking your head a whole shit ton."

More whispering began... Finn was unable to make them out but Marceline had no trouble with her enhanced hearing.

"What are they saying?"

"Oh nothing"

"Marcy come on.. Tell me."

"Fine.. Well most of them are just saying how cute we are together.. But that group of girls are talking about how jealous they are and how lucky I am."

"Ha ha.. That's awesome"

They sat and drank their coffee snuggling and talking until they decided to leave.

They walked back to Marceline's

"Hey I think I'm going to head home and get a shower."

"Ok um do you wanna come over again tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah."

Marceline wrapped her arms around his neck, Finn grabbed her waist and pulled her in as close as he could. Their lips met brushing together at first then crashing together.. There was no tongue and no feelings of lust just the kiss and the passion and the love.

They parted ways and Finn headed home and got in the shower... He was washing his hair when it all came flooding back to him...

Last Night:...

"Hey Marcy I'm here... Where are you?"

"Upstairs... Gimme a sec ok"

"Ok"

Finn sat down on the couch. He was exited to see Marceline, he hadn't seen her for almost a week because he had to make a long trip to a small village that was being terrorized by a five headed monster. The journey took two days there and two back as however it only took 20 minutes for him to kill giant creature.

Marceline flew downstairs. Once Finn saw her he shot up and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Welcome back... How was your trip?"

"Long, boring, and lonely... I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too"

Marceline pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers through his hair. A few minutes later they parted

"So Finn... What do you wanna do? We can do whatever you want."

"Um I don't know whatever I guess."

"I mean it Finn... We can literally do whatever you want!"

Finn shot her a confused look

"What are you talking about"

"I had a little talk with Jake while you were gone"

Four days earlier:...

Jake was siting alone on the couch when he heard footsteps. Finn had left about 20 minutes ago what could the footsteps be from?

"Finn?... BMO? Come on you better not be pranking me"

Jake began walking down the hallway and Marceline with her fangs bared came down from the ceiling and hissed

Jake screamed in terror then fell backwards. Then Marceline pined him to the ground.

"Now Jake were gonna have a little chat about Finn's curfew"

Marceline put on the most horrific face she could then spoke.

"Your going to take away Finn's curfew or else I will scare you every day until you die." She said hissing again.

"Ok.. Ok.. Finn can do what ever he wants!"

"Wait... Whatever he wants?"

"Yeah sure whatever he wants... Just please leave!"

"Ok."

Marceline got up then flew out.

"It was nice talking with you Jake."

Back to main flashback:...

"So yeah we can do whatever"

"Like we could drink and stuff?"

"Yeah sure... I mean come on Finn your the most important person Ooo there not going to throw you in jail for something stupid"

"Cool... Well I don't really know much about breaking rules... What should we do"

"Well first off... You look like you could use some shots"

They walked into the kitchen. Marceline opened her liquor cabinet pulled out 2 red shot glasses and a red and clear glass bottle.

She pored two shots and Finn picked one up.

"What's this?"

"Strawberry vodka"

"I figured it was strawberry"

Marceline tossed back the shot and set the glass on the table

"Your turn hero"

Finn shot her a look. He looked at the shot of vodka shrugged then tossed it back. The flavor hit his tongue then he swallowed. A strong burning sensation was left down his throat then was replaced with numbness.

"So what do you think"

It was weird... I like it.. But weird.. Also I can't really feel my tongue."

"Yeah.. That happens.. I'll fix it."

Marceline flew over the bar counter and grabbed onto Finn's shirt and crashed her lips to his.

Finn opened his mouth and there tongues met.. They made out for a few minutes until the feeling came back.

They each did a couple more shots.. Stoping to make out in between.

"What's that bottle?" Finn asked pointing to an all black glass bottle with flames on it.

"Oh that." Marceline said flying over and grabbing it.

"It's nightosphere fire whiskey. I got it last time I visited my dad."

"Can we try some?"

"Uh I don't know Finn... This stuff is pretty hardcore even for me."

"Ah come on Marcy what's the worst that could happen?" He said as he pulled her into a kiss

"Fine we can do one shot of it.. But don't say I didn't warn you."

She poured 2 shots and they drank at the same time.

"Finn's whole mouth started burning.. But not like the vodka, this was spicy heat and it kept getting worse.

"Ahh.. What the hell is in that stuff."

"It's infused with cinnamon and capsaicin"

She barely managed to say.

Finn opened the fridge and grabbed the milk poured some in the shot glasses and drank them. They did this until the heat was gone.

"So what now?"

"Uh you wanna go to a club?"

"Ok"

They headed to Club Ooo a new place that opened about a year ago right outside the candy kingdom they got to the front door and a bouncer stopped them.

"You two 18"

"Uh.. No.. I'm seventeen."

"Ya gotta be eighteen"

"Ah come on man.. Can't you let me in my birthday is in like a month."

"Sorry but ya gotta be eighteen"

The bouncer winked at him. Finn reached in his pocket and pulled out a couple of coins then held them up.

"Wait did I say I was seventeen?.. I meant eighteen."

Finn handed him the coins and he let them in. It was your typical club a dance floor, music, lights, a bar, and some seating areas. As well as a V.I.P section that no one was in.

They walked to the bar

"Finn let me do the talking so you don't have to bribe the guy this time"

"K Marcy"

"What can I get for you?"

"Uh.. Lemme think.. Um 2 bubblegum rum cocktails.

Finn glanced at Marceline.

"Bubblegum... Is that supposed to be some kinda joke?"

She laughs then kisses him.

"Yes it's some kinda joke."

They grab their drinks then sit down

"Don't you wanna dance?"

"Uh no I'm not that good at dancing."

"Finn.. No ones actually good at dancing. Also why are we siting here."

"Where else do you expect we sit?"

"The V.I.P section... I bet you could just walk near it and the guy would let us in."

"No way."

"Come on Finn your the biggest person in Ooo besides Bonnie... I guarantee they'd let you in"

"Ok what are the stakes"

"What?"

"You said I bet.. On what stakes?"

"Ok you get in and you have to dance with me... If not I'll do whatever you want for a whole day."

"Deal."

They shook on the bet then walked towards the V.I.P area. Once the bouncer saw it was "Finn the human, mightiest hero in all of Ooo" he stepped away to let them in.

"Dammit"

"Ha... Looks like we're dancing hero."

"Fine one song."

"Good!"

They hung out in the lounge and finished their drinks then headed to the dance floor

Once there a slow song started

"What the hell? This is a night club why are they playing slow songs?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I requested us a song when I went to the bathroom"

"I hate you."

"Do you? Do you really hate me Finn?"

"No."

"Good no come on it will be fun."

Marceline grabbed Finn's hands and placed them on her hips. Then placed her hands on his shoulders.

They danced to the song and by the time it was over Finn was hooked. They stuck around for a few more songs then Finn spoke.

"You wanna head back to you're place."

"Fuck yeah!"

"Woah I think the drinks are getting to you Marcy."

"I'm not drunk you're drunk Finn."

She kissed him then they walked out

They made it back to Marceline's slowly and stumbling a few times along the way asThey were both hammered.

Finn unlocked the door and stepped inside when he turned around Marceline shoved him against the nearest wall and crashed her lips to his.

She shoved her tongue into his mouth and Finn started to push her back.

Finn's fingers trailed from her upper back down to her hips and finally finding her ass.

Marceline's knees went weak and Finn grabbed on tighter to keep her up.

She let out some soft moans into his mouth. Marceline glided her hands under his shirt to feel his rock hard body. As she began to take of his shirt he snached her hand away. She tried once more and managed to get it half off. Finn pushed her away a little giving in and took it off then tossed it on the red velvet couch.

She pushed him back up against the wall and Finn stared at her not knowing how to respond.

"What are ya gonna do about it hero?" She teased.

Finn picked her up holding on to her hips and laid her on the couch. They continued for a while. She wrapped her legs around him, and they somehow managed to get off the couch without breaking contact.

They made it upstairs stumbling a little on the way. And Finn pretty much slammed her on the bed and pinned her holding her arms and legs down.

"What are you gonna do about it? Abadeer."

She smirked at him and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back then another half on her lips half off the skin next on her cheek and he trailed them all the way to her neck. He started to suck on her neck and lightly glided his tongue along the skin every so often. Marceline let out soft moans, and Finn kept finding ways to tease her. She eventually couldn't hold back and loudly moaned his name.

"Ffinnn"

Hearing his name slip out, he grunted and the vibration only made it worse. She let out another loud moan

"Uhhmm"

Finn saw how out of breath she was becoming so he stopped. He brushed his lips to hers and gazed at her. He could see her face becoming red and knew she was embarrassed about the noises she was making.

"It's ok Marcy... You don't have to be embarrassed, I love you." He whispered

A more pinkish blush came to her face and she managed to choke out.

"I.. Love you Finn"

She sat up and looked at him then took off her shirt. She stopped to kiss him awhile. Finn was a little lifeless trying to proses what was happening.

Marceline backed away and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the bed.

Finn just sat there breathless not knowing what was happening and not knowing what to do.

She looked at him knowing he was in distress, so she decided to make the first move.

Marceline pushed him down climbing on top and slamming her lips to his shoving her tongue in his mouth. His hands went to her ass and he pulled down her jeans, and she pushed them off with her feet. He grabbed on getting a better feel with just the panties on. Finn could feel her slightly warm tits on his chest and couldn't handle it.

He flipped them over, and she threw her head back. Finn placed his Hands on her C cups. They were firm but soft and Finn loved them. He kissed her and trailed them all the way to just above her chest lingering on her neck just to tease her. He kissed just off to the right of her nipple gliding his tongue across her skin. Marceline trembled at his warm touch and his soft kisses and the way he moved his tongue acoss her body. She was absolutely powerless, and mesmerized she couldn't stop him if she wanted to.

"Finn.. I want you.. Badly."

He moved his lips right to her ear.

"I want you to Marcy.. It's just I.. I don't want to do it while we're drunk like this.. Incase it's not real."

She looked at him and shook her head.

He kissed her with all the force and love and passion he had.

Marceline sat up and grabbed he bra, then put it on.

They got under the covers to go to sleep. Just as Marceline was drifting off she heard Finn say,

"I love you Marcy... Goodnight."

End Flashback:...

"I fucking scored last night."

A/N:hey guys here's a long chapter to make up for the wait... Please tell me how the lemony scene was and all of it

Please review and keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long... After I got out of school I crashed and wasn't motivated to do anything... Then I had camp... And now I'm on this video game craze.

After reading some fin-fic I got motivated enough to start writing again

Ok so in this chapter you will see Marceline's previous relationship with Princess Bubblegum also PB and Marcy age the same way and have lived much longer than there physical age, right now they're both 22

Also I've gotten a lot of reviews about how you like the girly side of Marcy so if you like that you'll like this chapter.

This chapter starts the day after the last

Chapter 5: Brunch, A Shower, and a Night to Remember.

Marceline slips from her dream, once she's awake she reaches for Finn.

But she knows Finn isn't there, he's at home in his own bed or maybe eating breakfast with Jake.

She's totally and completely lovestruck constantly thinking of Finn and having flashbacks of two nights ago

She moves her hand to her neck, then smiles still being able to feel Finn's soft lips on her.

She sits up " I wonder if Finn ever remembered what happened"

"Knock knock"

"Ugh... who the hell could that be?!"

Marceline slides her legs out of bed then stands up, throws on a robe to cover her underwear then goes downstairs.

She looks out the window and doesn't see anyone

"Fuck... I swear to glob if this is some prank" she opens the door

"Hello?"

"Hello"

She looks down and sees peppermint butler standing there

"Hey what do you need?" She asks much more smily then her normal self

"Hello Miss Abadeer.. Princess bubblegum requests your presence and asks that you join her for brunch."

Marceline's good mood instantly vanished and she froze up

"Miss Abadeer?... Miss Abadeer?"

Marceline snaps back. "Uh... Oh yeah um what time?"

"Noon"

She thinks "shit I'm supposed to meet Finn at twelve... I'll have to cancel."

"Uh yeah ok tell her I'll be there."

"Wonderful... Good day Miss Abadeer."

Marceline goes back inside and leans against the door, then slides down to the floor.

"Shit... Why now? Why now that I'm sooo happy and for once that I have everything worked out and all my emotions and feelings dealt with does she want to see me?"

Tears start to form in her eyes and she fights them back. She breaths in deeply and lets it out trying to calm herself.

"Ok Marceline... lets call Finn."

Meanwhile at the treehouse...

Jake sits on the couch eating Icecream and playing BMO

"Ring Ring... Ring Ring"

"Jake could you get the phone"

"Nah man I'm busy."

"Ugh.. Fine.. Wha.. What the hell man? You're just playing video games!"

"Hey video games take extreme concentration... I can't be bothered with ringing phones."

"Sigh what eves."

Finn picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn"

"Oh hey Marcy... What's up?"

"Hey something came up I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

"A what?"

"Ha... Nothing its just a lame old expression... I'm gonna have to reschedule our date"

"Oh ok... Why what's going on?"

"Bonnie wants to have brunch with me... She doesn't exactly ask for much from me so I said I'd come."

"Ok that's fine so when you gonna come over?"

"Um around three is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine... See ya then Marcy."

"See ya then Finn."

Finn hangs up the phone.

"Dude you just got cockblocked by princess bubblegum"

"Uhhg.. Jake dont say it like that."

"Well you did."

"I know but don't say it... I don't feel comfortable with talking about my sex life with you."

"Uh Finn.. You have to have sex to have a sex life."

"Whatever man... Besides what ever happened to "DO NOT DO TEIR FIFTEEN!"

"Hey I'm not gonna be able to stop you... I never said do it I'm just trying to make a point."

"I guess... Anyway I'm gonna go get some air."

Back at Marceline's...

Marceline hung up the phone then walked upstairs.

She reaches into her drawer and grabs the first clothes she finds, trying to make herself look highly disinterested with the event.

Once changed she heads to the candy kingdom.

"This is going to be an emotional day."

Marceline sees peppermint butler setting up a table through a window.

She flies over and knocks on the window, he sees her and opens it

Marceline casually flies inside and sits down.

"We have doors you know." He chuckled.

"Yeah I know."

Marceline always liked seeing the strange striped butler. He was always very kind to her, even though he didn't very much approve of the time her and Bonnie used to spend with each other.

"So where's Bonnie?"

"She'll be out any minute she's just getting ready, you know how she acts. Everything must be perfect and not a hair out of place." He said doing his best impression of PB.

"Ha ha!"

The two start up a storm of laughter, and Princess Bubblegum enters the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing your majesty, Marceline and I were just having a little chat... let me go see about the food."

"Thank you Peppermint Butler."

He steps out and Bubblegum diverts her attention to Marceline

"So what's this about anyway?"

"Why does it have to be about something? Can't I ask one of my friends to brunch without having some pressing matter woven into it?"

"Yeah I guess... I just assumed it had some important reason. We don't exactly just casually get together as of late."

"Well I've been busy."

"Yeah I guess you have." Marceline said skeptically.

Bubblegum sat down then peppermint butler brings in some food and wine.

Marceline accepts both appreciatively as she is staving.

"So um... " PB takes a long pause. "I hear you and Finn are seeing each other"

"Yeah... Um we are." She says as her cheeks blush.

"Um.. So have you two... Done it?"

Marceline started to get angry

"No.. We haven't.. And even if we did why would I tell you about my sex life."

"So what have you done?"

"Um Bonnie hello I just said not telling you about my relationship with Finn. And also why do you care? Are you jealous or something?"

Marceline looked at her but she said nothing.

"You are jealous... I knew this stupid brunch was about something."

"I'm sorry Marceline... It's just... I still have feelings for you."

"You still have feelings for me!... Hello Ooo to Bonnie... You broke up with me."

"No I didn't... Don't you remember? You flew out on me, you never came back and for almost a hundred years I didn't see you... If it wasn't for Finn I probably still wouldn't have seen you."

Marceline sits there and her memories of the past slip back from where she tried so hard to hide them.

115 years ago...

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Is that gonna stop you?"

"No" PB says as Marceline latches onto her.

Her hands go to PB's ass and she squeaks.

"What's the matter Bonnie?"

"Would you stop teasing and kiss me already."

Marceline moved her cold lips to hers and pressed as much as she could. She moved her hands to PB's waist to pull her as close as possible, and she glided her hands all around feeling every curve of her body.

PB latched around her neck and tried her best not to squirm at Marcy's wondering hands

"We really shouldn't be doing this"

"You say that every time we do though."

"I know."

"Bonnie why do you care so much?"

"Because it's improper, its distasteful."

"Who's to say what's proper... Is it improper to love someone?... Is it distasteful to be happy, or to want to be with another person? Why do you think that it's so wrong?"

"Marceline.. You know I don't think that... But the other royals do.. And the people before the war did as well. They think a princess needs a prince."

"Bonnie... I.. Can't keep doing this. I want to be with you... I love you.. I wanna hold you're hand through town.. I want to sleep in the same bed with you at night."

"But the royals."

"Screw the royals.. Screw the kingdom.. Screw Ooo... Screw what people think."

"Marceline you know I ca.."

"Then I'm done... With this relationship... And with you... Have fun with your prince."

Marceline pulls away and begins to leave.

PB grabs her wrist and spins her around crashing their lips together.

"I love you please... Please stay it will get better.. I'm sorry."

Marceline pulls away again and flies out through Bonnie's window.

"Marceline!"

Her head is exploding and tears running down her face.

"I have to get away from here"

She flies to her treehouse and packs up all her things then leaves.

Present...

Marceline sits in her chair with Bonnie staring at her. She can feel the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"So what? You want everything back how it was? You want me to leave Finn so we can have our secret little dates?"

"No Marceline.. I.. I don't care what they think anymore... I want you back... I want to be with you."

Marceline can't breath... All the feelings she tried so hard to suppress are coming back all at once. She stands up and walks over to Bonnie.

"But Finn... It would break his heart."

"Please... Please Marcy."

PB places her hand on her cheek and pulls her closer.

The moment pieces together and they meet.

Marceline licks Bonnie's bottom lip and she parts them letting her in.

Tears form in her eyes and they start to trickle down. "It feels so good, and so right, and I do still love her after all this time. But I can't hurt him like this... I love him too and if I left him for her it would destroy him."

Marceline pulls from the kiss.

"I can't Bonnie.. I can't hurt him like this.. I love him. I can't just leave him alone. I'm sorry."

And with that she flies out the same window she did 115 years ago... And now she's going the same place she did after.. The treehouse.

The tears pour down her face as she walks to Finn's... She can't fly she's too hurt and too distracted. It starts to sprinkle and she picks up her pace trying to get there before it comes down harder, but it's no use.

It starts to pour soaking what wasn't already from her tears.

"Knock knock."

She stands at the door waiting for him to open it. Once he does she latches on for dear life.

"Marceli..."

"Finn I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry."

"Marceline calm down... Why are you crying?"

She wouldn't answer, she's wailing and Finn can't get anything out of her..

He lifts her up. "Come on... Lets get you warmed up."

He sets her on the sofa and runs upstairs grabbing some things. He runs back into the living room and sits down.

He takes of her soaked shirt and puts one of his Ts on her as well as wrapping a blanket around her.

Finn takes the shirt over to the sink wrings it out and hangs it to dry

Marceline takes off her pants and hands them to him.

"Could you hang this up too."

"Yeah."

He does the same with the pants then sits wrapping his arms around the vampire trying to calm her.

Marceline buries her head in his chest and continues her weeping. This goes on for twenty minutes and he waits quietly for her to stop.

She stops and looks up. "I'm sorry!"

And she starts again. Finn grabs her face.. "Now why are you crying?"

"I got your shirt all wet.. And.. And makeup all over it."

He pulls her into a kiss.

"It's just a shirt Marcy.. it's ok." He says as he takes it off.

"See there... All better." He kisses her again. "Now.. You wanna tell me why you're so upset?"

" I kissed Bonnie today Finn.. I.. I cheated on you.. I'm sorr.. I'm so sorry."

Marceline starts to cry again and Finn kisses her.

"That's why you're so upset that's why you're bawling... Marcy it's ok.. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No.. I know you have a complex history with PB.. I'm not mad that you kissed her.. It was just a kiss.. It's ok. I love you I'm not going to let a stupid kiss change that.

"I love you.. So much Finn."

They kiss for a long time then Marceline pulls back.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Of course."

Finn kisses the top of her head then her lips. He leads her through his bedroom into the bathroom.

"Thanks."

She kisses him and he leaves.

Marceline turns on the water takes off the small bit of clothes she has on then gets in

The hot water temporarily numbs all the pain of earlier, and lets her finally get warm again

"How could Finn be so chill about all this... I cheated on him, with a girl he's been obsessed with since he was twelve. He's a guy... Guys flip out, guys get angry, guys get jealous. Why didn't he?"

Marceline thinks for a long time when she finally realizes the answer.

"Finn isn't like other asshole guys. He's sweet, and caring, and passionate, and heroic. And I love him... I love him soo much, and he loves me back."

Marceline starts to shiver from the now cold shower.

She steps out turns off the water and wraps a towel around herself.

Marceline exits the bathroom into Finn's bedroom to see Finn putting away clothes.

"Oh.. Shit.. I'm sorry Marcy."

Finn walks for the door.

"Finn wait!"

Finn continues to exit, Marceline hovers over to him and grabs his arm pulling him back in the room.

"Finn... It's fine... I told you.. I love you, and that I want you."

Finn stares at her unsure. He cautiously moves his lips to hers. And just like that Marceline drops the towel to the floor.

Finn freezes up, too afraid to look. She notices and whispers to him.

"Finn it's okay."

Still nothing... she moves away, and Finn's eyes go big.

"Finn?"

He moves forward and wraps around her, his hands going strait for her ass. Her knees go weak and Finn holds her up. He moves close to her ear.

"You're soo beautiful Marceline."

Finn's words hit her and a dark scarlet blush appears on her cheeks.

Finn kisses her deeply and continues with small pecks down to her neck. He makes it, then begins his attack nipping and sucking and driving her wild.

Marceline begins to grow wet... She's been like this with him before but the thought that all that's separating them is a pair of pants and boxers is making her mind go crazy.

She's about to go for his pants when he trails his kisses down further to her breasts.

Her breath hitches and she can hardly make any noise anymore.

Marceline chokes out the only thing she can.

"F..ff..innn!"

She grabs his head and pulls him back to her lips. Once some of her concentration is regained she goes for his pants

After fumbling with the zipper for awhile she manages to get them down.

Finn moves them to his bed and lays down Marceline gets on top and their lips rejoin

Finn flips them over and goes for her chest once more kissing and sucking her nipples.

He nips one and Marceline lets out a high pitched squeak.

Finn feels something wet on his leg and relizes she's dripping.

He begins to trail his kisses lower and lower down her chest to just below her navel, moving his hands down her waist and legs while doing so.

Marceline's breath hitches again as she realizes what's happening. Finn isn't stopping he's going right for her core, and she's absolutely helpless.

It all feels too good... she couldn't bring herself to ask him to stop, and if she asked and he kept on with it she wouldn't be able to stop him anyhow.

He trails down further making her shudder more and more with each soft kiss. She squirms and moans the entire time... When he stops right above her clit.

Finally after a long pause his tongue plunges in... And she moans loudly.

"Uhhhmmmnn ffff.. Fiiinnn."

He Bobs his tongue in and out going deeper and deeper, as well as biting and sucking her clit.

The whole time Marceline's head is going wild, and she's moaning uncontrollably... Somehow managing to think to herself

"Bonnie's done this to me before... But it's never felt this amazing."

She's breathing in weird patterns and moaning as he continues

"Mmmmm Finn pp-pleease dd-donnntt... Plleeasee Donnt stoppp!"

She reaches her climax and her walls tighten on finn. He licks her dry then, moves back to her face and lovingly stares in her eyes.

"I love you soo much Marcy."

"Ff-inn tthat wwwas ammazing! I lovvve yyou ssooo mmuch"

They lie there for about twenty minutes until Marceline is recovered.

"Finn I wanna feel you inside of me"

After a few kisses for reassurance he takes off his boxers reveling his 8inch shaft.

Marceline grasps it and he instantly lets out a loud moan.

He hovers over her lining up with her slit.

"Finn pplease go sllow."

"Marcy... I'm not that big."

"No Finn... I'm a virgin."

"Shit.. I... I can't take her virginity" he thinks

"Marcy.. I can't take.." He's cut off

She pulls him in and kisses him softly.

"Finn... I want you to have it... I wouldn't have asked you unless I really wanted you to have it, and I do."

He shakes his head reluctantly, kisses her then lines back up.

The tip slides in and then some of his length and they can both feel the pressure.

Marceline bites her lip and grabs onto Finn's hair to try to keep from screaming.

"Ahhh this hurts so bad... It feels like I'm being stabbed." She thinks

Finn sees a tear streaming down... He pulls out a little and kisses the tears away.

"Marcy do you want me to stop?... I don't want to hurt you."

"No Finn... Please keep going... It's not that bad really."

"Ok"

He kisses her deeply then starts again.

He's about half way in and Marceline can't hold back any longer.

"Ahhhssssssss."

"Marcy I'm sorry... We should stop... I don't want to see you in pain like this."

"No Finn.. Please don't... Please don't stop.. The pains almost gone.. I want to do this."

He nods his head a bit nervously and starts one last time.

"He makes it in and out with no tears."

"He plunges back in slowly and it hurts a lot less now"

"And now he finally goes deep inside of me and I feel no pain."

"And after that long painful ten minutes that felt like an eternity, I can feel him inside me without pain and it feels amazing!"

Marceline grabs his face and pulls him close to kiss him.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much"

He kisses her and starts a slow rhythm going in and out.

The moans start and escape from both of them

"Mmmm..marcy"

"Uhhhmmnn... Finn don't sttop.. Gggo ffassster."

He goes faster and Marceline moves her hips with his to go deeper in.

"Mm..m..Marcy I'm nott gonna last much longer."

"Nnneither am I."

Finn plunges one last time as deep as possible and the climax simultaneously.

Marceline feels him release inside of her and is warmth shoot in every nook and cranny.

"Aauhhhhhhh... Fffinnnn."

"Marrrcyy."

Finn collapses on top and they lay there for awhile.

He pulls out and pulls her close resting his lips on her neck.

"I wanna be with you forever Marceline"

They both fall asleep totally exhausted.

A/N:Woop they finally did it

Will there be more conflict in between Bonnie and her?

Keep reading and please review I'm not posting until I reach 43


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys first off once again I am deeply sorry I've put this chapter off sooo very long... I've been kinda depressed as of late due to the lack of relationship in my life due to the fact that right before I got out of school my now ex-girlfriend and I were forced to breakup because her fathers a crazy person. As well as I've been trying to work things out for a new story I might start soon and trying to write the next part of the other fanfic I write...

Anyway enough about my love life... Lets get back to Finn's.

Warning: this chapter contains a strong lemon you can skip it but its really good

Chapter 6: Tears drop like bombs part 1: Into the Nightoshere

Marceline opened her eyes slowly and was stunned by a small stream of light coming in from the nearby window

She tried shifting so it wouldn't be in her eyes but was unable due to the pair of muscular arms protectively and lovingly stretched around her waist and upper abdomen.

She was however able to flip over giving her a spectacular view of Finn.

Only one thought came to her.

"His hair looks sooo sexy messed up like it is."

She laid there for awhile studying his features tracing the lines of his muscles and playing with his messy blond hair

"Mmm Marcccy"

She let out a chuckle and put her hand over her mouth trying to not burst out laughing not wanting to wake him...

The chuckling was enough to bring him back to conciseness and his eyes shot open.

He had a blissful smile on his face... He looked and saw that Marceline was laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?"

"Yep... That is if you count moaning as talking."

Finn's face went beet red

"I was moaning in my sleep!"

"Uh-hu and it gets better... you were moaning my name."

Finn grabbed a pillow and pulled it over to hide his face

Marceline grabbed it and threw it then moved her face to his and kissed him tenderly...

"Finn you don't have to be embarrassed... I thought it was adorable.

A more pinkish blush appeared and he kissed her back

"Marcy if anyone is adorable it's you"

Finn leaned in to kiss her but was stopped as she placed a finger to his lips.

"Listen... I was gonna take a shower"

She said as she traced her finger down his lips and neck and chest.

"If you wanna join me."

He blushed.

"Uhh yeah ok."

! LEMON!

Marceline slid out from the covers and walked quickly to the bathroom.

She turned the shower on high and got in then let the water run down her hair and body.

Marceline started to float off to her own little world when a voice snapped her back to reality

"You are so sexy."

Before she had time to proses the words she was backed against a tile wall with two hands on her upper body and a pair of soft lips pressed firmly to her neck and jawline

She liked the feeling of being overpowered... Of being "dominated"

unlike most people who would feel almost "attacked" she used it as an opportunity to just relax and feel what was being done to her

Finn grabed her arms and pinned them above her head then trailed down to her nipples latching on to one and starting a sort of swirling motion with his tongue.. He glanced up and by the look on her face whatever he was doing was a good thing

Marceline was trying her hardest not to make to much noise... But soon after she moaned his name loudly and deeply

"Fiiinnnn"

She pulled his face to hers and plowed her lips to his.

They began vigorously making out

Finn moved his hands all over her body feeling anything and everything.

Every curve every fold every scar every dip every bone...

"Uhhh not this again." she thought almost in pain as to how good it felt and how she was about to collapse from the pleasure she was feeling

"Fiiinn... I ccann harrrdlly sssttand."

Finn grabbed on to her waist.

"Just let go I got you."

She stopped trying to stand and Finn wrapped his arms around her easily holding her up

Finn pulled her as close as he could.

Marceline let out another loud moan as they rubbed against each other.

Finn held her for a long time until she calmed down

She kissed him softly

They continued there shower. Washing and kissing and just loving each other

Marceline's P.O.V

Finn turns off the water and I step out, grab a towel and wrap it around me.

I turn and his hands are on my waist and he moves close to kiss me again.

We meet and I start to drift off into the kiss, and before I'm able to think I'm back shoved up against the wall moaning uncontrollably

"Fffinn if you keep this up... "Gasp" I'm gonna have to get back in the shower."

His lips go to my ear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Marceline says soft, and shyly.

"No."

He spares no time and quickly goes back to torturing me

His lips are on my neck suckling feverishly, and his hand run ever so slowly down my body to the back of my legs.

My breath hitches as he shifts them to the front and I stop breathing all together as they move higher to my slit.

He slips a finger inside and I scream and moan simultaneously

He slips in another one and massages my clit with his thumb, and I can't stop moaning or catch my breath.

My legs give out and he pulls me up.

I finally reach my climax and he embraces me as I ride it out.

A few minutes later and I'm breathing normally again, he pulls away a little and speaks softly

"I'm sorry I jumped you like that... I.. I couldn't help myself."

Of corse I didn't for a moment mind, except for the fact that I have to wash off again.

I say the only thing I can think of.

"Shut up and kiss me you jerk"

He kisses me softly then speaks again.

"Sorry again.. I'm gonna go get dressed see you in a little bit."

"Ok."

! LEMON OVER !

I wash off and dry. Once out in the bedroom I find my clothes on Finn's bed "that he must have put there" I put on my underwear and pants, but find that the shirt is stained with makeup, so I grab one of Finn's t-shirts that smells like him.

I float down the ladder leading to Finn's room and fly into the kitchen lured by the smell of food...

"I'm so hungry from last night and this morning"

Finn's at the stove cooking eggs he glances at me then smirks/blushes.

He's not saying anything, and I stay silent not wanting to ruin the moment.

We eat without words just staring at each other until Finn finally breaks the silence.

"I have to go to jake and lady's... I guess a tree fell on the house and jake needs help fixing the roof... But we could have dinner at your house tonight, we could cook together?"

"That sounds nice."

"Great"

Marceline flew home, and Finn headed to jake and lady's

2 hours later

Finn approaches Marceline's cave he gets to the door and walks inside

He swears he hears crying from upstairs but ignores it.

"Marcy you home!?"

No response... Finn walks upstairs and into Marceline's bedroom.

Marceline is lying face down on the bed sobbing.

Finn rushes over to her and envelopes her in a hug.

"Marceline.. What's wrong please tell me.. Are you hurt?"

Finn keeps asking questions frightened by her sudden breakdown

She quiets him and speaks..

"Finn I can't have dinner with you I have to leave for the week... Time got away from me I forgot the month just went so fast and I.. I just..." She said frantically And choked up

"Marceline please calm down!" Finn said worryingly "what did you forget, what got away from you?"

"Finn today's August 16th..." She begins to cry again then continues. "The day my mother died"

Finn could see the pain in her eyes feel it even... He just wanted to hug her and make it all go away. He knew he could do nothing to take the pain away.

Marceline buried her head in Finn's chest and continued her sobbing, finn parted her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead and held her close as she cried.

Once she calmed down finn pulled her face level to his, he leaned close and kissed the tears from her face, then gave her one long passionate loving kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you to Marceline" Finn said starting to get choked up... He hated seeing her in pain like this.

"So.. Where are you going?"

"Sniffle... The nightosphere to visit my dad, I always spend the week with him... It helps us both a lot. Even though he's evil.. He really loved her... It's one of the only part of him that isn't a demon."

Finn squeezes her tighter "I'm gonna miss you while your gone."

"Unless you come with me."

"What?"

"Come on finn!" She looks into his eyes. "I know you and my dad don't really get along, but it would be really great to have you with me, plus he seemed like he was warming up to you last time you saw him... Aside from ruining his plan to fill me with chaotic evil."

"Yeah but.. That was before we were a thing... I don't think he's gonna be thrilled that we're dating."

She puts on a sad face and looks him deeper in the eyes "please Finn... I really need you with me this week."

"Sigh... Ok Marcy... I'll come with you."

"Thank you." She kisses him deeply, gets up, opens her closet, grabs a duffle bag, and begins filling it with clothes."

Once Marceline gets all her things together her and Finn fly to the treehouse.

Finn gathers what he needs for the week.

Finn draws a smily face on the wall and Marceline grabs some bug milk from the fridge.

Marceline throws it onto the face and her and Finn chant together

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The portal opens into Hudson's living room.

She looks at Finn "shall we?"

Finn takes her hand and they step through the portal.

A/N: ok guys I decided to break this one in half because it started to get long, it was going nowhere fast, and I wanted to get something out for you so here it is. I hope it's not too bad

Keep reading and review :)


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Chapter 6 part 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took awhile I just started school again so yeah also I've been a lot more depressed because of constantly seeing my ex in the halls... We haven't really talked to each other since we broke up... Thankfully this fanfic is really good to vent some of my feelings.

So hear we go chapter 6 part 2

_ Chapter 6: tears drop like bombs part 2: Unfair

Finn draws a smily face on the wall and Marceline grabs some bug milk from the fridge.

Marceline throws it onto the face and her and Finn chant together

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The portal opens into Hudson's living room.

She looks at Finn "shall we?"

Finn takes her hand and they step through the portal.

Once through it closes behind them

They hear noises from the kitchen and investigate, they walk in to find Hudson rummaging through the fridge.

He finds a bottle of mustard and shuts the door.

When he turns he is alarmed by the site of Finn and Marceline side by side standing in his kitchen

Once it dawns on him who it is he becomes very exited

"Marceline"

He quickly envelops her in a hug.

"My little monster... I was worried you weren't coming this year...

"I eat when I'm nervous you know." He said as he guiltily glances at the very large sandwich on the table

"I know dad... Sorry to worry you.. I just got a late start today.. Plus I had to wait for this slow poke." She said too ashamed to tell him she had forgotten.

"What slow poke?"

"Uh Finn dad... He's standing right there."

"Oh my.. I was so relived when I saw you I didn't even notice."

"Yeah I thought we could all hang out this week to keep us distracted"

"Nice to see you again lord Abadeer"

"It's nice to see you Finn... Also call me Hudson.. Please."

"Sure."

"So you kids want to watch a movie?"

"Dad were not kids... But yeah that will be cool."

"Ok ill pop some popcorn... You two get it started... I'm sure you'll be able to figure out my hallow image player."

"Yeah I think Finn has the same one."

Finn walks over to the hollow image player and slides in a cartridge

An image starts to project and he walks over to the couch and sits close to Marceline

Just as Marceline is about to snuggle close to Finn Hudson walks over and plops down right in between the two.

Hudson stretches his arms behind there heads and shoulders and pulls them close to him.

"Aw.. This is fun"

They watch the movie in silence

Once the movie ended Hudson stood up and spoke

"Well I think I'm going to turn in for the night... I'll go get the guest bedroom ready for you Finn."

"Oh dad you don't have to, he can sleep in my room with me."

Hudson started to piece together the fact that Marceline and Finn were no longer just friends... And he did not like it.

"Very well then."

Hudson then walked away twords his bedroom.

Finn laid on the couch and Marceline sat on the edge.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Ok let's go... I'll show you my room and you can lie on my bed.. It will be comfier."

Marceline stood up and grabbed Finn's Hands pulling him up off the couch.

Still holding one hand she leads him down a long hallway to a cherry red gothic style door with a black crystal door knob

"Cool door."

"Just wait till you see inside

She opened the door and pulled them inside

It was a pretty large bedroom the walls were cherry red with black gothic print there was a burgundy couch, loveseat and chair. And a blood red carpet. The walls were decorated with various rock and movie posters as well as a large television on the wall.

But the center point of the room was a red and black velvet bed in a cherrywood frame complete with a black lace canopy.

The bed caught Finn's eyes... He had only seen one other bed that size way back when he was 13 it belonged to Princess bubblegum.. He began to lustfully think of the things that could be done on a bed that size. Until he was brought back by marceline's voice.

"So what do you think?"

"Uh... That's a really big bed!"

She chuckled softly.

Marceline floated over to the bed and collapsed on the right side of it

Finn followed and lied down with his hands on his chest.

He glanced over at a nightstand.

He sat up with his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed a picture of the nightstand and examined it

"Is this your mom?"

Marceline got up on her knees and scooted over and behind Finn she warped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... I forgot I had that picture."

"Well that confirms my suspicions... You didn't get your good looks from your dads side."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered by the complement or offended that you just hit on my mom"

"Oh Marcy... I'm so sorry I didn't me for it to come out like that." Finn said frantically, worried that she was upset

"Haha I'm just messing with you Finn... Don't take everything so seriously."

They sat in silence for a while... Marceline continued to stare at the picture of her mom.

"How did she die?"

"Radiation poisoning"

"Do you remember anything before the war?"

"Yeah I remember a little bit... Why do you wanna know what it was like?"

"Sure... If your ok with talking about it"

"Well it was 1000 Years ago"

"I was four... I lived in an penthouse apartment with my mom and dad"

"Question... What's a penthouse?"

"It's a fancier, larger top floor apartment... Now stop interrupting!"

"Sorry continue."

"Ok where was I... My Dad was away on an important business meeting.. You see Finn he wasn't always a the ruler of the Nightoshere... There was I time before I was born when he was also human..."

"He was a tycoon... There used to be this place called Las Vegas.. Where people would come to take part in guilty pleasures.. Such as gambling. Well my dad had taken a trip to Las Vegas... He quickly saw that the people there were corrupt with greed... He saw it as a business opportunity."

"He took out a large loan and sold one of his other businesses and bought one of the casinos."

"About a year passed and he had already payed back his loan and tripled his money."

"He bought several other casinos and a very nice hotel... This continued for the next few years until he eventually owned half the strip."

"One day as he was making his rounds like he did every day visiting his thousands of guests a certain black haired women caught his eye... And well he took it into his own hands to make sure she had a good vacation."

"Him and my mom quickly fell in love and after a few months got married

She eventually convinced him to move to where she was from... A place called Los Angeles.

My dad saw the busy city as another business opportunity... He bought a very tall apartment complex... The one we will eventually live in, everything was well.

Until my dad started getting sick.. The doctors had no idea what he had they just knew it was going to kill him.

So that's when my dad made a deal with the devil...

It was all through the news that he was going to die.. Well one man found that very interesting.

His rival.. John Satin... He owned the most popular casino on the strip... Well he invited my dad to his office saying he had a business proposition.

My dad went and listened to his offer... He said that he could make him not only live forever but make him unable to be killed... In return for this all my dad had to do was take his place as the ruler of the Nightoshere

Of corse my dad excepted or else we wouldn't be here right now.

Anyway my dad underwent a small transformation his skin became paler and his ears pointed... But what really changed him was the amulet... The longer he wore it the more chaotic rage filled him and the more evil thoughts he began having...

He had to make daily trips to the Nightoshere to ensure everything remained hellish and chaotic.

Thankfully my mom accepted what he had become and was thankful he wasn't going to die

Then my mom became pregnant thus creating my half demon side.

"Woah... That's intense."

"Yeah.. And I'm not done... What did I say about interrupting."

"Sorry... Again... Go on."

"So the war started right after I turned three... It started off against us and one other country... Eventually the attacks became larger and larger and more people joined in until it was a full out world war.

Then when I was four it started getting really bad... They kept talking on the news about how our enemy's had joined forces to create a weapon hundreds of times more powerful then we had ever seen.

Once this was found out the country was thrown into chaos

Thankfully my dad saw this coming and he had thrown any extra money into building an underground place were we could be safe

It was rumored that they were going to attack within the week

They had named the bomb after their leader... The bomb was called the Lich or it's full name the lethality, increased chemical honing bomb

Finn was shocked when he found out the Lich had been the cause of the war... He almost interrupted, but he knew Marceline would be mad if he did.

So my mom and I left the penthouse and started heading for the bunker my dad had built... To make sure it wouldn't be found he bought rights to build it under a national land mark called the Hollywood sign

Once we got there my mom used the key he gave her to get in

We waited there until it happened... And when we came out the city was in ruins

Marceline started getting choked up

So we stayed inside the bunker and waited.. My dad was supposed to come and get us... But he never came

Eventually the filtration system we had stopped working and radiation started getting in in small amounts

It didn't effect me but after awhile my mom started getting sick from it

Tears started to escape from Marceline's eyes..

Then I woke up one day and my mom was too weak to get up... And her hair had started falling out... I-I ttried my best to take care of her b-but... It was to late...

She started crying heavily and stuttering. Finn moved close and wrapped his arms around her.

The next day she told me she couldn't hold on anymore... She told me that I should leave and that I wouldn't get sick from the poison that was clouding the air... She told me to try to find my dad... And a couple minutes she... She was gone!

Marceline cried into Finn's chest for a good 10 minutes until she calmed down

Once she did she looked up at him.

Finn leaned in and kissed her softly then kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for telling me that... I know it had to have been hard. I lost my real parents to but I never knew who they were so its not really painful at all."

" thankyou Finn... For everything.. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Finn and Marceline just chilled together like they used to just hanging out as friends... Of corse there was still some kissing but there was no lust between them.

"Knock knock.. Marceline could I Speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure give me a sec."

Marceline gives Finn a quick kiss, gets up and leaves.

"Hey what's up.. I thought you went to bed."

"Yes well.. I couldn't sleep."

"Ok well what did you need to talk about?"

"Listen Marceline I'm not going to mix words with you... I know something is going on between you and Finn and it needs to stop immediately!"

"What the hell dad! Why?"

"You need no explanation... I am your father and you will do as I tell you!"

With that Hudson retires back into his room.

Marceline drops to the floor crying... Somehow she is more upset then the day her mother died...

A/N: well there goes another chapter... Sorry if you didn't like the ending but that's how I wrote it...

Anyway next chapter we will discover Hudson's reasoning for why they can't be together... But will Finn be able to convince him otherwise?

Read and find out

Guys please review I'd like to get at least 10 new ones I want to know what you think of the overall story and what you think should happen next

Keep reading and review :)


End file.
